fenauriversefandomcom-20200213-history
Loss
Mourning is the 1st filler chapter of Psychteria. It debuted in June 2018. Synopsis Sen, Zage, and Krubby think on their lost loved ones and deal with their emotional turmoil over the various events. However, tension over Cali eventually leads Sen and Zage to a nearly fatal fist fight. Full Summary Sen, walking through a grey wasteland, becomes engulfed with sorrow over his failure and collapses to the ground, calling out for his sister, Sylina, begging to hear her voice again. In a flashback, Sylina asks Sen where he's going, to which Sen reveals he intends to find the Fenaur Warriors to train. Sylina scolds Sen for breaking his promise to train everyone, but ultimately gives Sen her scarf so he doesn't get cold. Sen promises he'll be back soon and asks that she behaves, but Sylina jokes that isn't something she can promise. With a smile, Sen promises to teach her everything he learns when he comes back, and Sylina asks him to not be too long. Back in the present, Sen mentally voices his regrets for leaving and collapses to the ground, wondering if he should just die there in the wasteland. Looking up, though, Sen spots a derj. Confused, Sen looks closer and notices the derj is on its last legs from starvation, and he asks in his head if Sylina is sending him a message. As the derj collapses to the ground, Sen begins to approach and asks if Sylina wants him to live. Kneeling near the derj, Sen comforts it and gets it to relax before snapping its neck to end its suffering. Picking up the body, Sen promises to not let derj's meat to go to waste. Back at Cali's house, Krubby fusses over Sen being gone so long, while Zage grumpily implies that he doesn't care and thinks it'd be better if Sen didn't come back even though he's probably fine. Krubby scolds Zage for his negative attitude, but both are startled when the door bursts open and a derj body is thrown to the floor. Sen sarcastically apologizes, citing the weight being too heavy, but Zage questions the necessity of it. As Sen kneels down to carve the derj up, Zage becomes more belligerent and questions Sen's choice. Sen asks confused why he shouldn't, and Zage cites they shouldn't stain Cali's floors. Darkly, Sen reminds Zage that Cali is no longer there to protest, while also threatening Krubby lightly when Krubby tries to side with Zage. Angered, Zage exits the room, earning some sorrow from Krubby at the tense situation. Later that night, Sen lays in Cali's bed lamenting Krubby convinced him to take it and complaining the thought brings back bad memories. Sen flashes back again, where his younger self is returning and commenting excitedly on being able to give Sylina the present he got her while gone. As Sen gets closer to the city, he finds the place ablaze. Shocked, Sen runs through the city trying to find Sylina, wondering who caused all the carnage. Eventually Sen finds the other children from the orphanage, but not seeing Sylina he continues to look hoping she hid. However, after spotting her braids around a corner and rushing to her, he finds her gutted and dead like the others. Sen screams in horror at the sight, causing his non-dream self to wake up with a jolt brandishing a katar. Krubby and Sen stare at each other in shock trying to process the situation, before Sen finally asks what Krubby is doing there. Krubby, holding a glass of liquid, comments he thought Sen might be thirsty and asks if he startled Sen. Sen confesses he was having a nightmare, causing Krubby to ask if it was about Sylina. Sen asks why it matters, and Krubby woefully comments that Sen is a caring sibling unlike his own brother. Feeling shy, Krubby apologizes for rambling, but Sen pushes and asks if Krubby wants to talk about it. Krubby hesitantly admits his brother was cruel to him, causing Sen to pat Krubby's head and matter-of-factually explain not all siblings have great relationships. However, the words cause Krubby to rhetorically ask if his brother would never have cared then, but admits "as a number" he should've expected it. Attempting to get up and leave, Krubby is told by Sen to sit down as Sen asks why Krubby brought it up. Krubby reveals that he's only been outside of his home for a few weeks, making Sen conclude its logical given how sheltered Krubby is. Continuing, Krubby states he's never met people who care and protect each other, and Sen becomes irritated asking what Krubby means. Krubby flatly asks if Sen could make amends with Zage, but Sen chastises Zage's defense of Cali before sending a saddened Krubby from the room. On the way out, Krubby laments revealing his past. In the bathroom, Zage stares at his reflection in the mirror woefully, seeming confused at who he's looking at. Remembering it's him, Zage angrily reflects on how he's not supposed to look like that and punches the mirror, breaking it. Concerned, Krubby knocks on the door and asks Zage what's going on, and Zage makes a vague comment on breaking something while mentally apologizing to Cali for breaking the mirror. Zage picks up and flushes the mirror shards before returning to the living room, but Krubby panics at seeing Zage's wounds. Sadly, Zage confesses to having a bit of a breakdown, and Krubby insists Zage sit while he makes some food and drink. Suddenly, though, Sen enters the room, explaining he's getting food because he couldn't sleep. Irritated, Zage comments on Sen using Cali's room and Zage's bed and complaining, but Sen shoots back he doesn't want to be scolded by Zage while reminding him it was at Krubby's insistence. Zage points out Sen didn't have to agree, and Sen asks if Zage wants the room then. When Zage rejects it, Sen asks about why Zage is upset, and Zage focuses on the fact it's Cali's room. Sen reminds Zage Cali is dead while Zage scolds Sen for talking bad of her, all while Krubby tries to distract them away from the fight. Fed up, Sen asks if Zage asks him to pretend Cali didn't cause the disasters and if Zage is blind. Engulfed by rage, Zage tackles Sen to the ground and pummels him. Nonchalantly Sen comments Zage doesn't want him there, after which he dodges another punch and knees Zage off of him. Zage scratches Sen in response, while Krubby screams at them to stop. Sen and Zage face off, both trying to push each other down. While Sen argues Zage is delusional and that Zage is just mad Sen isn't deceived, Zage defends Cali as a hero. As Sen wishes Cali had killed Zage, Zage loses it and zaps electricity at Sen, barely missing him but singing his scarf. Both Sen and Zage stop in shock, before Sen angrily screams about Zage burning his sister's scarf. With Zage standing in shock, Sen heads out to leave the house, Krubby following behind him telling him to wait. In his mind, Zage wonders what came over him and laments almost killing Sen. In narration, Zage recaps how Krubby convinced Sen to stay, though Sen moved sleeping quarters to the bathtub. As Zage takes the couch and Krubby takes Cali's room, Zage wonders if he is delusional. A few days later, Cali claws her way out of the grave. However, as she approaches her own house, she evilly laughs and smiles cruelly. Characters * Cali Nightstone * Zage * Krubby Tajpoel * Sen Katens * Sylina Katens Trivia Category:Psychteria Category:PChapters